Punishing a Prankster
by hkeren40
Summary: All three turtles are finally fed up with Mikey's pranks! read and find out what they do to punish a joker. REVIEW!


A/N- this is a fic for kelseyMariefeldhan! she asked me to do a fic for her about mikey. so here you go love! hope you like it!

**"****_MMMIIKKKEEYYYY_****!" Raph yelled. **

**It seems It was the only name everyone was yelling this whole week. Mikey grinned and quickly hid before his hotheaded brother found him and hit him. Mikey has been pranking everyone. He made Leo step on some poo, and who knows where he got that from. He also got don, by rearranging his whole lab, which Donatello was very upset about and tried to find the orange banded turtle and give him a good WACK on the head. But of course the orange banded turtle hid and let his brother cool off. And now he finally got the red banded turtle. Lets just say Mikey thought a pretty pink paint all over Raph looked good. But of course Raph didn't think so. That was the last straw.**

**Raph busted into Mikey's room and yelled,**

**"****_MIKEY! COME OUT HERE NOW! IMMA BEAT YER FACE SO FUCKING HARD!...THIS AINT FUNNY!_**** "**

**Mikey chuckled. **  
**'****_Oh dude I'm so in it now_****' mikey mentally thought.**

**Mikey quickly grabbed his skate-broad and went top side. Once out side, Mikey quickly went skating. He was laughing.**

**CURRENTLY AT THE LAIR**  
**(The turtles house)**

**A pink Raphie stalked out of Mikey's currently vacant room. He was growling. **

**_"WHERE IS HE!_****?"**

**Leo looked up from his training session and stared at raph before a smirked appeared on his features. **

**"I think he went hiding again.." Donnie said flatly, walking to his older brother. Raph stared at Donnie for a few more minutes and shook his head.**

**"Why does he have to be such a ****_fucking bastard_****.." Raph said in a gruff.**

**"I'm not sure but he needs...more ****_training_****?" Leo said thoughtful.**

**"...or we can beat him till he stops breathing!" Raph said growling.**

**Don shook his head.**

**"..no..and no raph...what if we...give him a lesson?" Donnie said thinking.**

**"A lesson?.. What kind of lesson?" Leo said already interested. Raph facing him fully now.**

**Donnie grinned now.**

**"Maybe a few 'wacks' on the ass cheeks.." donnie said.**

**Raph and Leo chuckled at this. **

**"Are you serious?" Leo asked.**

**"Yea, the humans do it all the time. And it actually works. And its very effective!" Donnie said matter of fact.**

**Raph and Leo nodded. **

**"I like it! I can beat the shit out of his ass!" Raph said darkly. **

**Leo gave a weird face.**

**"Umm, raph that's kinda weird..hahaha and go rise off that pink paint. You look girly" Leo said laughing.**

**Donnie laughed as well. Raph shook his head and went to shower. He heard both of his brother say **

**"We love you. Raphie!"**

**Raph smirked.**

**It was 11:05PM by the time mikey came back. **

**"They should all be asleep by now." Mikey said to himself.**

**Mikey quickly but quietly entered the layer. It was dark. Mikey was confused. He then tired to find the switch to turn the lights on. Soon Mikey heard a growl behind him. His hand froze. **

**Suddenly two hands grabbed each of his arms. Soon his arms were tied up behind his back. **

**"NOO! Let me go!" Mikey started to panic. **

**"Shhh mikey. It's just us. Your brothers"**

**Mikey froze again.**

**"****_Leo_****?"**

**"Yes mikey..."**

**The lights suddenly turned on. He saw Leo in front of him, don beside him, and well he can feel raph is holding on to him. **

**"What are y'all doing?" Mikey asked childlike. **

**"We are giving you a punishment" Raph responded with amusement in his tone. **

**Mikey panicked again. **

**"No! Dudes I'm like REAAALLLYYY sorry!"**

**"No Mikey not this time" Don said sternly. **

**They dragged Mikey into Don's lab because it was soundproof. They quickly grabbed a chair and Leo sat on it. **

**"Come here Mikey..."**

**Mikey shook his head in a 'no'.**

**Leo got up and snatched Mikey's bandana.**

**"You will be listening to us tonight. You understand little brother? "**

**Mikey whimpered, but nodded.**

**"Good"**

**Leo then dragged Mikey over to Don's bed. Leo sat down and threw Mikey over his knees. Mikey didn't like this one bit. **

**-WHACK- **

**"OWWWW!" Mikey yelled his discomfort.**

**"Aww didnt like that did ya..well you ain't gonna like this one" Raph said before he grabbed a belt and smacked it hard on Mikey's ass. **

**Donnie joined in too. **

**-WHACK-**

**-SMACK-**

**"Pp..pleeaasse...s..STTOOPPP!" Mikey cried. He shook. **

**Leo tossed Mikey on the bed. Raph climbed on top of him. **

**"What wrong little brother" Raph started to churr.**

**Mikey cried hard. A hiccup was heard. **

**Raph shook his head.**

**"Ah ah mikey, crying this time won't help." Raph said. **

**Raph then turned mikey over so he can lay on his tummy while raph sat on his shell facing Mikey's ass. **

**"Ya got a nice ass little brother.." Raph said approvingly. **

**Raph's hand rubbed the swore cherry red cheeks. He then squeezed the left cheek. Raph's face then got serious. **

**-SMACK- **

**"YOU THINK PINK LOOKS GOOD?! I THINK RED DOES!"**

**-SMACK-**

**"AHHH~HH STOP!"**

**-SMACK-**

**"Don't ya ever play with me!"**

**-SMACK-**

**Raph finished and rolled off of Mikey. **

**Mikey was a poor sobbing mess. But that was not all.**

**Donnie then grabbed Mikey from his bed. **

**"P..pleeaasse d..donnie."**

**"No mikey you messed with MY lab."**

**"I...I'll STOOOPP! Please!" **

**"No"**

**Don then sat down and threw Mikey over his knees. **

**-SMACK-**

**Mikey jerked at the first hit. Donnie came raining down on him. It was too much for Mikey. After the last few Mikey went limp.**

***hiccup* **

**Don looked down at Mikey's tear stained face. **

**"Shh mikey, its all over now. Just don't do it again..." Donnie said while untied Mikey's arms. **

**Once Mikey's arms where untied Mikey whined.**

**"I'm s..sorry dudes.."**

**All three turtles chuckled. **

**"Ahh it's ight mikey.. Come here and let me make it up to ya.." Raph said churring.**

**Mikey quickly wiped his tears away and walked to the bed. **  
**Raph gave mikey a peck on the lips. Mikey blushed. **

**Leo came behind mikey and kiss his neck. A shiver ran down Mikey's back. Donnie grinned coming next to mikey. **

**"Hey mikey I know what will make you feel better.." Donnie started.**

**"What?"**

**"How about raphie bottoms for tonight.?" **

**Raph's eyes widen. Mikey started to smile.**

**"I'll be very happy!"**

**"What? Nrgh I don't like being bottoms for everyone.." Raph said panic in his tone.**

**Mikey chuckled at this. **

**"I thought you said you gonna make it up to me.." Mikey said with a pouty face.**

**Raph snarled.**

**"****_Fine_****..but yall gonna work for it" **  
**Raph said now grinning.**

**All three turtles smirked, they all knew Raph's hot spot. **

**THE END**


End file.
